Hiccup's Nightmare
by oO0UnforgottenMemories0Oo
Summary: I slowly blink my eyes open, put my hand over my nose to stop smelling said horrible smell and took a look at the horror in front of me. Red stained the floor, what was left of the walls and even trailed farther down the small hill I'm on...No, I know this place, it's—it's Berk. Rated T for slight blood and gore.


**Yes people...I did it...I went angsty...I regret nothing...Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like I own How to train your dragon? No, good cause I don't.**

* * *

><p>Burning…Something's burning, it's smells horrible.<p>

I slowly blink my eyes open, put my hand over my nose to stop smelling said horrible smell and took a look at the horror in front of me.

Red stained the floor, what was left of the walls and even trailed farther down the small hill I'm on.

Where the hell am I?

No, I know this place, it's—it's Berk.

Where is everyone?

What could have done this?

How did this even happen?

I wasn't with Merida, Jack or Rapunzel…That's right… They didn't come with me when Pitch attacked, they thought he would attack somewhere else…Guess they were wrong.

Damn that's a lot of blood.

Is it just mine?

How could he do so much damage?

Was anyone still here?

Pushing the thoughts away I put my hands in front of me using them in an attempt to push myself up, but I lose my footing and fall down on my stomach, only now can I see the several cuts and gashes on my arm leaking out crimson liquid.

So I just keep trying and trying and trying until I finally get up on my foot and peg leg.

I need to find everyone...Someone…Anyone.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Toothless? Dad? Astrid? Snotlout? Ruff? Tuff? Fishlegs ?" I call; I need to know they all where alright.

Looking around it's easy to tell no one could survive under these conditions. No dragon attack had _ever even_ come close to this tragedy. It was a blood bath; I would never even wish this to happen to my worst enemy.

Things got worse when I started to see dead corpses of the villagers I knew.

"No…This is not happening…This is not happening"

I try again "Toothless? Dad? Astrid? Snotlout? Ruff? Tuff? Fishlegs ? Anybody?"

I could hear a low groan, I look to see something big on the floor just move, I ran over to get a closer look...

No…No! It can't be!

"Toothless!" I yell. He's covered in blood and that's when I realize, it's his blood.

He needs to be alright, He just needs to.

He looks over at me weakly, the look on his face made my heart break. As I move the closest I could to him, He made a small noise as if to apologize for what I feared would happen next.

"Please Bud, don't leave me" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes "You can't go, Please don't…I—I can't lose you!"

He groaned again "S—stay with me Toothless! Rapunzel Now would be a great time to come and use your hair!"

He let out a groan yet again and looked even weaker; Tears were now falling freely down my cheeks. "Please…Please don't leave me! I can't lose you too!"

His head began to drop down to the floor. "No!"

I pick his head up and put it carefully in my lap "No! Toothless! No don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

But I was too late…his eyes just closed right; in that moment I knew that he was gone. "Please…Please don't leave me bud"

And with that I crawled in to a ball holding my dragon.

…...

I could hear mumbling and felt a nudge.

I shot my eyes open and looked over to see Toothless nudging my side not only that but we are in my room in Berk.

I jump out of bed and hug Toothless tightly and shout at the top of my lungs "Toothless! I so glad to see you! I thought you were gone!"

All of the sudden footsteps were coming up the stairs, I then also got scared because I knew my father was awakened by my happy shouts "Hiccup, what are you screaming about?!"

I let go of Toothless and drop my head down "Sorry dad…I just…Just had a bad dream…"

My dad sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose "Just be a little quitter, okay? I think the whole village heard you"

"O—okay, goodnight dad"

"Goodnight son…" and with that he went back to his room.

I sigh and began to walk to my bed, but stop halfway to take one more look at Toothless and smile at him.

"Goodnight bud"

He let out a low noise that I could tell what he meant, I can always tell what he means.


End file.
